Goku (Dragon Ball Advanced)
|FirstApp=Fanga: Evil Dragons of Time Saga (cameo) |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 736 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Mount Paozu |Occupation= Martial Artist |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= Turles (Alternate Dimension counterpart) Xeno Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather/mentor) Xeno Fasha (mother) Xeno Tora (father) Future Chi-Chi3 (wife) Xeno Gohan (son) Future Gohan3 (step-son) Xeno Master Roshi (mentor) Xeno Korin (mentor) Xeno Supreme Kai (mentor) Xeno Kakarot (fusee) }} Goku (ゼノの孫悟空 Zeno no Son Goku (Xeno Turles (ターレス Tāresu)) is the alternate dimension counterpart of Turles after the Supreme Kai ordered Xeno King Vegeta to send him to Earth in order to have become its protector and fighter in the War against Babidi. Personality Xeno Goku is good-natured, timid, and often speaks respectfully to his superior while in battle he is able to remain focus for a limited time before his timidness overcomes him and attempts to leave the battle after a single discouragement. His personality made it easy for Xeno King Vegeta to accept the Xeno Supreme Kai's request as he was marked as unfit to be a true Saiyan warrior and thus was considered as a Class-less Saiyan. He inherits his skillful fighting from his mother and his father's high degree of honour. Appearance Xeno Goku wears a blue Turtle School outfit with Korin's and the Kame Symbol on the front and back respectively while wearing an orange sash, white boots, and white wristbands. He has a darker skin tone to that of Xeno Kakarot while having a similar hairstyle as him. Biography Background Unlike Turles (who's parents are unknown); Xeno Goku is the son of Fasha and Xeno Tora but unlike them he was timid and was easily discouraged in each fight. He taken to Earth on orders of the Xeno Supreme Kai in order to allow Earth to train him and gain a fighter in the War against Babidi. As Xeno Goku lived in Cell's Timeline of the main Dimension - he married the Future Chi-Chi of that timeline and used the Dragon Balls after getting a Namekian to becoming New Guardian of Earth, and had Future Chi-Chi3's youth restored. He would later go onto to have a son with her and name him Gohan in honour of her late son. However, he would later train his son in order to become a stronger fighter and eventually Xeno Gohan would revival Gohan's power. Dragon Ball Advanced Xeno Goku brings Xeno Kakarot back from Cell's Timeline and reveals to his fellow Saiyan that he went to live in the timeline as means of training him mentally and physically in a hostile world. Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense *Kamehameha - Xeno Goku's signature attack Transformations Great Ape Xeno Goku was able to transform into a Great Ape and did so more than twice on Earth and nearly killed Master Roshi and Korin while doing so. Eventually he had the tail removed permanently in order to adopt a more Earthling-like life. Potential Unleashed Xeno Supreme Kai helped Xeno Goku unleash all the power and potential he had while in his Great Ape form allowing him to retain the power his tail gave him without and thus removed the tail permanently. While in his Potential Unleash state; his hair resembles Goku's while in the Super Saiyan Power state as his face is more defined and his eyes sterner. Fusions Gokarot Gokarot is the result of Xeno Goku and Xeno Kakarot fusing via the Metamorese Fusion technique and was created sometime after Xeno Kakarot returned after the fight with Shadow Dragons. He was considered to be enough defeat Xeno Vegeta and his team as he invaded Earth. Trivia *Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Goku are the only inhabitants in Xeno Bardock's Dimension to have never met Xeno Frieza as Xeno Bardock killed while Xeno Raditz fought him after he was revived by Xeno Pilaf. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Ki